


Friday The 13th - Fresh Start

by Nergatory



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nergatory/pseuds/Nergatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler never gets out of the house much, but his best friend takes him camping. This probably won't be the best camping trip Tyler will ever have.... if he makes it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Brandon argue over where they are going and the use of a map. Brandon tries to give Tyler life advice that he doesn't react well to.

Tyler wasn’t looking forward to this trip. There was a lot of things Tyler didn’t like in life.  He didn’t like to be around people, he was completely fine being at home for days with no communication with anyone else. He didn’t like people telling him what to do with his life and what he needs to do to improve himself. But the thing he disliked the most was being in big groups of people for a long period of time. He had constantly been called a recluse, an introvert, and a hermit and he was completely fine with those titles.

He looked out the windows at all the tall oak trees that were alongside the highway. They look like they have been there for hundreds of years. He was in the passenger seat of an old rusted truck that belonged to his best friend, Brandon. There were tons of coolers in the back of the pickup that probably contained a bunch of alcohol that Tyler had no pursuit in consuming.

Brandon dragged him along to this trip. No one quite understood why Brandon and Tyler were best friends. Tyler wasn’t sure he even understood why himself. Brandon is the exact opposite of Tyler. Brandon has tons of friends, and with his looks and popularity status, he could go anywhere he wanted in life. Tyler always thought Brandon felt sorry for him. At recess in fourth grade Tyler was on the swings by himself while everyone else played football. No one seemed to notice or care, except for Brandon. Brandon left the football game, and rather than inviting Tyler to come join him in the game with everyone else, he sat on the swing next to him. So when Brandon invited Tyler to come camping for the weekend with a bunch of his friends, Tyler knew he couldn’t say no, but he hated the idea of going.

“Where are you going? You were supposed to take a left about… three miles ago.” Tyler questioned, reading the map.

“I know where I’m going. I don’t need any stupid maps to tell me where to go. Why do you even have that with you? Steve Jobs didn’t make the cell phones for you to be using a giant piece of paper” Brandon ripped the map out of Tyler’s hand and threw it out the window. He looked over at Tyler who was visibly upset and just gave a sly smirk.

Tyler stared at Brandon for what seemed like ages trying to even think of a logical explanation to what he heard come out of his friend’s mouth. He was used to this type of stupidity from Brandon. Brandon wasn’t ever the type to get straight A’s in school. Or any A’s at all. Maybe one in P.E. but that was about it.

“Well, first of all, Steve Jobs didn’t invent the cell phone. Second, I thought it would be smart to not waste my battery life in case we need to use our phones for emergency. Third, we could've used the map for fire starter.” Tyler rolled his eyes at Brandon’s stupidity. “Where is everyone else even at? Aren’t we all supposed to meet at the camping spot? Shouldn’t we have seen them drive by or something?” Tyler questioned, still not where where Brandon was driving.

“Well, if you must know, we are going to the gas station because we are low on gas. If you want to ever get home after we get done camping then I’m sure you wont mind if I go a bit out of the way to get some. How far are we from the nearest station, anyways?”

“How the hell should I know?” Tyler shouted. Looking at Brandon liked he’s a lunatic. “You threw my map out the window that located all the places nearby in our immediate area. Now you ask me where the nearest gas station is without telling me where we are going first. Nice thinking ahead.” Tyler shook his head in annoyance about Brandon’s behavior.

“Dude, chill out. You are taking this trip way too serious. This is why I’m taking you out. To get you to loosen up a bit more in life. You can’t go very far in if you don’t go out and see the world every so often. I’m trying not to come off as an asshole, because I’m being serious right now. I want you to succeed and go far, but you aren't going to do that in your house.” Brandon shrugged, hoping he got his point across.

“Who are you to tell me where I’m going in life? Sure, I may not go outside everyday, but that isn't going to stop me from trying to achieve success. I don’t need to have the praise of everyone around me to feel like I’m doing good. If I am making myself happy with what I am doing, why does it matter what I do? Shouldn't you just be happy for me because I am doing something that makes me happy?” Tyler defended himself. This is one major thing that always annoyed him about Brandon. He always was on him about being some great being who was going to do big things. Tyler was fine with who he was and wasn’t looking to change himself.

There was not talking at all. Both of them remained quiet and Tyler just went back to looking out the window. Brandon kept driving forward, hoping to reach a small town soon that had a gas station. He kept nervously looking at the the status of the tank and the line was just getting below the E that stands for “empty”. Tyler was focused on looking into the woods, trying to get his mind off the arguement that just happened, that he didn’t pay much attention. He saw something running in the woods, but didn’t think much of it as there were many forest animals common throughout this area. All of a sudden the old pickup made made a few puffing noises. As it ran out of gas and slowed down into a stop, a girl ran out of woods, screaming for help.


	2. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets Sophia and agrees to take her back to camp in return for some gas. Along the way back to her camp, Sophia tells the boys of an old urban legend that surrounds the area the are in.

Tyler looked over at the girl who was emerging from the woods screaming and didn’t know how to react. He looked over at Brandon who just looked him in the eyes and shrugged as he tried to press down on the gas pedal more. Tyler rolled his eyes and opened the car door to inspect what was wrong with the girl.

“Are you okay?” He shouted to her.

She kept running towards him out of the woods. She got so close to him and the momentum she was going when she tried to stop, she fell into him. The both fell onto the ground with her being on top of him. He looked her in the eyes, wondering if she was just going to keep laying on top of him or if she was going to move and explained her situation. She stood up, brushed herself off, and then offered him a hand to get up.

“Are you okay?” He repeated.  “Are you hurt at all? Why were you screaming. Well, first I should probably know your name.” He rambled, trying not to sound stupid in front of this stranger.

“Well, My name is Sophia.” She gasped, clearly out of breath. “I was hiking through the woods with some friends when I noticed my earring fell off. I told them to wait up while I backtracked to find it. When I found it and headed back to find my friends, they weren’t there. I was on my way back to camp went I saw two large snakes come out of bush, which is what made me start screaming and running.”

Tyler look at her a bit confused at her reaction to snakes. He would question her more about it, but he didn’t want to get confrontational come off as rude.

“Well, we were just heading towards the gas station but as you can see, the idiot behind the driving wheel didn’t even put in enough gas to get us there so I’m not sure what we are doing now.”

“Oh!” Sophia thought of an idea. “You could come back with me to my camp where my friends are. My car is there and I always keep extra gas in there in case I run out. Also I’m deathly afraid of snakes and I don’t think I can walk back to my camp all alone.” Sophia looked over at the pick up that still had Brandon furiously pressing down on the gas pedal, as if more gas would just appear in the tank. “You’re friend is more than welcome to join if you want to come”

Tyler looked over at Brandon, who he had forgot all about. After the argument, Tyler thought about just leaving him here just to make Brandon have a harder time by himself, but Tyler could never hold a grudge for that long so he sighed and walked towards the car.

“Brandon. This is Sophia. She has offered to give us some gas if we walk her back to her camping spot. Do you want to come with us, or are you gonna stay here and press on the pedal for a bit more.” Tyler asked Brandon, hoping he would come with. He didn’t want to be alone with this person he just met because he didn’t even know if he could fully trust her. Tyler always had a wall up with people and didn’t trust very easily.

“I guess.” Brandon sadly sighed, giving up on the gas pedal. He stepped out of his car and walked of Sophia and gave her a handshake while introducing himself.

“Hi, My name is Brandon Carroll. I’m sure you have already gotten to know Tyler. He is pretty into getting to know the ladies.” Brandon winked and nudged Tyler a few times.

Tyler rolled his eyes and scoffed in discomfort. Brandon always made up lies about him

to make him seem cooler to strangers. He was never sure if he should take it as a compliment as Brandon was trying to help him make more friends and open up to people, or if he should see it as an insult as if who Tyler actually is isn’t good enough for people.

“Anyways, If we want to get back to camp before sunset we should head there now. We wouldn’t want to walk through the woods at night. Who knows what kind of creepy stuff lingers and tries to prey on you in here. Especially from the old stories you hear.”

They all started walking through the dense forest, following the trail that Sophia is leading them on. Tyler was curious about the stories, but couldn’t muster up the courage to ask her about it. Brandon on the other hand who didn’t really care, but decided to just make conversation decided to go ahead and ask about it.

“So, what exactly are the old stories?” Brandon carelessly asked Sophia.

“Well, I’m not sure these are even actually true. These are just things I’ve heard passed down from other people. Apparently back in like the seventies there used to be one of the summer camps here. The counselor's just let this kid drown and didn’t even try to save him at all. Then years later his mother came and killed all of the people working at the camp for revenge.”

“Woah, that sounds crazy.” Brandon said, finally gaining some interest in what Sophia is talking about.

“Yeah, thats not even the craziest part. Apparently the kid who they let drown either never died or came back to life or something. Maybe it was someone just pretending to be him. Anyways, so the person who people claim to the the boy comes back and haunts the camp and for the next ten years or so comes back whenever someone comes into the area and kills them all.”

They walk up a steep hill, trying not to slip. Tyler is intrigued, although not sure how much truth is actually coming from this story that sounds nearly impossible. Brandon is still wildly fascinated.

“So, he just stopped coming or something? I mean if this is true why wouldn’t more people talk about it? You’d figure everyone would mention some zombie serial killer in the woods and burn it down so no one knows never to go in there or something.” Tyler added into the conversation since when they left the pick up, which was about 20 minutes before that moment.

“Well yeah, I doubt that it’s true. These are just some stories I hear from other people. Just things passed down all the time. Like an urban legend. If there was some killer in these woods, we would probably be easy targets to kill since it’s just us three all alone.”


	3. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia takes Brandon and Tyler back to the camp, where they learn more about this history of Jason Voorhees.

The sun was starting to set, and the forest around the three was getting dark. This made Tyler nervous, as he didn’t want to have to walk back to the car in the dark. There was a faint glow of a campfire up ahead, which meant they were close to Sophia’s camp.

“Guys! I’m back” Sophia shouted to her friends, hoping that they would respond.

They all stood still, waiting for a response from Sophia’s friends. After about five seconds all Tyler heard were the crickets and the sound of the crunching dead leaves beneath his feet as he pressed down on his foot, as he was anticipating to take another step soon. They continued walking to the camp.

After about another few minutes of walking they reached the small clearing in the middle of the woods. It had three tents set up all someone relatively close to each other. There wasn’t anybody around. It looked as though no one had been here for hours, as the fire seemed very dull and lifeless.

“Sophia, Are you sure this is your camp?” Brandon asked.

“Yes, you moron. Do you think that I’m so stupid that I wouldn’t recognize my own camp?” Sophia looked at him like he was some strange creature, not making any sense of what he just said.

Tyler continued to look around. There wasn’t much here except for what he had already seen. He decided to throw a few logs of firewood onto the fire, trying to be nice. He sat down on a log and then looked over to Brandon and Sophia who seemed to still be talking about the killer story. Tyler noticed something behind a tree. It was a large wooden sign that was faded. It was yellow with red letters that were very hard to make out. With it getting dark out it was even more hard to make out what it said. Tyler stood up and glanced over to Brandon, whose attention was still on the gruesome subject of the killer.

“Guys, come look at this.” Tyler said, pointing to the sign. “Brandon, Come give me a hand, lets put it by the fire so we can see what it says”

Brandon and Tyler struggled to pick up the sign and dragged it towards the fire. They both let go of it and let it fall backwards, away from the fire. It landed on the ground and made a very large booming noise, that would be able to be heard for miles in the quiet forest.

The only thing that was visible on the sign was **C_M_   CR___AL   L__E**

“Come Crampal Live?” Brandon pondered, squinting at the sign in concentration.

Sophia and Tyler looked at each other, trying to even understand what Brandon was making out of this sign, because it was definitely not that. Sophia’s eyes widened as she remembered an important part of the story.

“Camp Crystal Lake!” She shouted.

Tyler jumped, being surprised by the shouting that was right next to his ear. He didn’t know what she meant by randomly shouting that, as he has never heard of any place called that.

“Camp… Crystal Lake?” Tyler asked, still not exactly understanding her.

“Yes! That was the camp that the killer attended. What was his name… Jackson? Jeremy? Jonathan?”

“Jason” This came from a deep voice that Brandon or Tyler didn’t know.

Sophia turned to the voice and a smile grew on her face, as she ran to this guy with her arms wide open. When she reached his arms he lifted her up and they kissed. The guy looked, well, painfully average, normal even, with his brown hair and matching eyes. His height, however, rocketed him above the rest. He stood at six foot tall, but his build was just as average as he seemed.

There were four other people behind this guy. A girl with that was a very dark brown curly color, that matched her skin. She was wearing a letterman jacket that looked to be clearly two sizes big for her. Thats probably because it belonged to the person next to her. A blonde muscular guy, who was holding her hand. He looked like the type of person who would be a quarterback at any small town high school. The other two were twins. One a girl, and the other a boy. They had a similar facial structure, but the girl had long auburn hair. She looked very naturally bitchy. She looked like she was over being there and wanted nothing to do with any of these people. They weren’t worth her time and wasn’t doing anything for her success. The guy had short spiky hair of the same color, but he looked like he was the more rebellious twin, including a nose ring and an arm sleeve tattoo.

“Who are these guys?” stated the average looking dude while pointing to Brandon and Tyler.

“Justin, This is Tyler. He helped me find my way back to camp after you guys ditched me when I went to find my earring.” She puffed, obviously irritated with him. “This is his friend Brandon. They ran out of gas and were on the highway that I ran onto after being chased by a snake.”

“Running out onto a highway? Does that seem like the best idea, babe?” Justin asked in a condescending tone, looking into her eyes.

“Hate to interrupt this lovely moment, but Justin, what can you tell me about this Jason guy?” Brandon asked, clearly ignoring the obvious tension between Justin and Sophia.

“Well, Back a few decades ago this dude named Jason Voorhees killed a bunch of people right here in these very wood. The dude was insane. He wore this hockey mask and had this long machete.” Justin said like it was nothing out of the ordinary. “Anyways, I have to go take a leak. I’ll be right back, I’ll tell you some more stuff about this dude, its unbelieveable.”

Justin left the group who were all sitting around the fire at that point to go to the bathroom. He headed off into the dark woods. After being away enough from the group that they couldn’t see him, he unzipped his pants. He heard the sound of a twig snapping off in the distance.

“Hello?” he shouted out into the woods, looking for the source of the noise.


End file.
